It is well-known in automotive vehicle bodies to provide a roof opening having a removable closure panel. One such well-known removable roof structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,062 issued to G. M. Buehrig on June 5, 1951, and includes a central spine or backbone which extends from the fixed rearward roof portion to the windshield header to define an opening over the driver and an opening over the front seat passenger.
In other vehicles, the roof opening is a rectangular opening in the center of the roof panel so that the roof rail structure extends between the fixed rearward roof portion and the windshield header.
Such removable roof closure panels are held in their closed position by latching systems such as toggle clamps or latch bolts.
In still other vehicles the roof opening extends fully from the fixed rearward roof portion to the windshield header and from one door to the other without any central spine or roof rail structure. In these vehicle body constructions where there is no central spine or roof rail extending between the windshield header and the fixed rear roof portion, it would be desirable to provide a new latching system by which the roof closure panel is more rigidly connected to the windshield header and fixed rear roof portion.